


Happy Accidents

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Romance, Multi, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Murphy has a habit of visiting when things are going to right.Insomnia's late Autumn welcomes the Festival of Shiva, a celebration of Life, Death and the future. A time for citizens to look back on the choices over the last year.Noctis reflects on Prompto, the awkward boy that has avoided him since third grade. Prompto dreams of his future and the choices he must make to reach them. Prompto dosen't see the wrench Noctis wields with surgical precision.





	1. 1:1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quicksilver_nightsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilver_nightsky/gifts).



High school was shoring up to be a grand adventure with each level growing increasingly arduous; at least for Noctis who battled through endless waves of his female peers. Which, during the first five minutes between first and second period, Noctis found himself cornered by the largest boss he would ever face- his eternal legion of fangirls. If Noctis wanted to be honest with himself, they were not appallingly dreadful, and his favorites happened to be the girls who took culinary skills third and fifth period with him reaping the rewards throughout the school day. Since the first day his base grew to not only include those from his own class but those upper classmen and spanned the multiple cliques that called Ardent High home.

At this moment in time, blazer brushing against the stucco, Noctis wishes he was anywhere else than facing this horde of harpies. Their shrill deluge of questions about his attendance to the Festival of Shiva culminated to a fever pitch as the girls began fighting and presenting arguments on why he should take them.

The last four months had afforded him some ability to control what he listened to and what he tuned out; tuning the catty sounds of female rivalry had become second nature as close to breathing and walking; in seconds, the voices bled away. Surrounding by the all the clamor and insults that would make the Senate proud, Noctis turns his attention off into the distance to focus on the figure crossed the quad to a row of bright blue lockers. Even with his back turned Noctis could make out the awkwardly shy boy who years ago had attempted to start a friendship that resulted in Noctis innocently commenting on his weight. Puberty is hitting him hard, it draws a wide smile to Noctis’ face to see the blond taller and only slightly less pudgy.

A noncommittal hum rumbles in his throat, and Noctis nods as his gaze continues to roam over every bit of the boy, he himself had been watching for years hoping the blond would eventually approach him to become friends “Prompto?” The name slipped from parted lips flood the crowd of girls into a shocked silence.

One coughed, glancing at her sisters in arms then back to the Prince as he returned to his physical being, “excuse us?”

Running the pad of his thumb against the side of his nose, Noctis hummed his confusion. “I'm sorry, what?”  The crowd stared at the crown Prince, eyes varied degrees of narrowed, many crossing their arms waiting for Noctis to repeat his answer not sure they heard what the Prince had stated. The girl who spoke, now the voice of the group, huffed

“We asked, ‘are you taking anyone to the Festival of Shiva’ and then you mumbled a name.” For a second, Noctis stares out at the ocean of scowls with the stupidest look of surprise on his face. Did he really say Prompto? For a split second he glances up at the lockers the blond is gone further down now talking to one of the school’s star soccer player, one of the transfer students from Niflheim, Loqi Tummelt. The two could be siblings-both fair-haired, similar height and pale milk like skin-the other blonde chuckles, Prompto laughing along with him, Niflheim accent thick. Even with this throng of fawning (albeit angry) fans watching the two in the distance Noctis understands he is alone. Ignis having graduated last year and Gladio having graduated two years before, his friends circle is at zero as even Iris has just started third grade. Mentally damning his Shield and with silent prayers to the Lord God Bahamut, Noctis damns his oldest friend for being so damn smart. His mother hen voice would send the crowd dispersing where Gladiolus would just be the magnet to draw their attention away.

 “Highness!” One of the girls grows bold, her hand grips his bicep and her manicured French tip claws dig in, shouts beside him. “Will you take me to the Festival this weekend?”

Gently reaching for her hand, the girl swoons when Noctis’ rest his on hers and begins to wrench her hand off. “Sorry” he mumbles using more force than he had first believed he would need to dislodge her fingers from the jacket sleeve. She thinks he is apologizing as the next sentence tumbles rapidly from his mouth, “I’m already going with someone.”

“With who?” One girl yell from the back, her voice managing to drowned out the one-minute warning bell. Noctis stops trying to remove the bold girls’ hand from his sleeve, she digs in again. Do not say it, Noctis chants, just say you’re attending with you dad. Just tell them due to protocol you cannot attend with anyone.

It is a lie, Ignis has pulled backgrounds on every child that will be attending the next five years, their parents, their siblings, distant relations even the farmer who provides vegetables and fruit to their grocer. All alphabetized, color coded and then further categorized into those to watch out for and those who would make friends, etc. Everyone has been vetted so thoroughly it would not surprise Noctis if Ignis knew what brand of underwear everyone wore or which direction they shaved in. Despite his chanting and mental reminder, “my boyfriend,” flies out and the silence from before is now dead silence. Mouths hang out, some girls do not look surprised more thrilled that it was not just some exchange student but a guy.

The repulsed - scandalized -enthralled- devastatingly silent calm lasted a whole ten seconds. The thirty second bell rang and instead of dispersing to head to class, the girls turned into the harpies many of them where. Many voiced their obvious disgust that their Prince, no their King, was gay had a boyfriend and would be taking this noble bred twat to the Festival of Shiva.

“I gotta get to class,” Noctis jerks his arm out of the French tipped claws and tries to push his way through, but they form a wall stopping him and encircling him. The girls want to know how it is, we aren’t public Noctis retorts, states they want to keep it quiet. The girls scoff at the simple request Noctis pleas to respect his and his non-existent boyfriends’ privacy. After all the Citadel would make the announcement in time, when it was suitable for the public to know. His voice is ignored, the girls pointing out the obvious candidates.

“I bet it’s that one hot guy with the muscle” one girl shouts, drowning out Noctis’ ineffectual protest.

“Gladdy,” a group of girls smile like they have seen the things Gladiolus can do. It’s most likely they have, “no way. He’s as straight as an arrow.” One answers for the whole, giving her friends a wink. Another gaggle hums, snapping their fingers in unison like the green ascots they have tied around their dainty necks, “bet its Glasses. So studious, quiet and boy, was he tall.” They answer collectively, even the creepy giggle at the end is the same pitch.

A war of verbal insults and bosting between the girls starts, one side stands Team Shield and the other is Team Advisor, just which one would be better suited to date the Prince erupts around Noctis. For a few seconds they are not focused on him, obviously each team willing to fight this out amongst themselves in a Team Deathmatch, and this gives Noctis a moment to try and escape. He makes it past three girls till the tide changes and its capture the flag and they grab his sleeve to stop him.

“Which one of them?” He never said it was Gladio or Ignis. He asked for privacy mostly for himself, his unseen boyfriend has no say in this battle.

“It’s neither of them,” Noctis stutters simultaneously trying to get away from the girls before they spirit him off to their dungeon for more intensive questioning.

“Well, who is it?” The Team Gladiolus Captain steps closer, Team Ignis’s right behind her. Demands of the boyfriend’s name ripple over the crowd.

The one holding his arm in a vice like grip, shakes her head, “There’s no one, is there?” Well, no there is not. “You’re just embarrassed that I asked you out first.” Noctis allows his wall to drop, his normal passive appearance drops leaving his face screwed up in disbelief at her boldness.

He knows he should not, it’s not fair and someone will track this boy down but Noctis is tired of this badgering, he’s late for class and they aren’t the one that will deal with Ignis scolding him for being tardy. However, Noctis is in to deep, too fast and the slippery slope is just oiled and ready for him to fall deeper. “Prompto” the girls step back owlet eyed and stunned.

 Prompto the loner kids whose only companion for his entire school career was a red point and shoot camera. The kid, while agreeable, was ostracized for his size, always picked last for everything, the begrudging science partner the nobody. For the first time this year, Noctis smiled thinking of how Prompto had went from cute and chubby, the other kids finding it unhealthy, to cute, chubby, and taller. He hardly talked to anyone, but actions always spoke louder than words. Noctis could see their thoughts- why on Eos would the prince choose him over them?

“Prompto Argentum?” Team Gladio’s Captain repeated, carefully, quietly like she had never heard the name before.

Noctis inhaled, nodding, “yeah,” he brought his hand up to rub at the nap of his neck, “over summer.” The girls stared at him, the disgust dissipating as a security guard began to force them to class. As the guard broke up the gathering the girls turning their backs to him, Noctis came to understand how deep he had gotten himself into this mess he made. Waist high in his own crap. By lunch Prompto would know that he was now Noctis’s boyfriend and Noctis could only hope Prompto would agree. At last the guard cleared his throat getting the girl that lingered, her hand still digging into Noctis’ bicep.

“Well,” patting his arm, she smirked up at him obviously not believing his lie. “We hope to see you both there together on Friday.” Watching her long pony tail sway as she walked away, Noctis groaned.

“Shit.”


	2. 1:2

Locating Prompto was not a grueling task. His dedication to photography landed him the head photographer position not only on the school newspaper but also Chief Photographer in yearbook. Was he over loaded with extracurriculars? Yes, to the point that he had turned to one of the few exchange students to help him with his foreign studies and Niflheim language class while the other was his science partner. He needed these extra credits, the volunteering references, top grades, and the best test scores he could get if he was ever going to be accepted into the Royal University of Art in Tenebrae. Sure it would be far from home, but that did not matter since his parents where rarely, if ever, home when he was, and RUA at Tenebrae had the only Photography Department worthy of prestige and affordable outside of Accordio University. With all this extra work he had to do, it was becoming a real pain in his ass to get into. Prompto had dreams, and those dreams including attending RUA Tenebrae. 

Even if it was a long shot, Prompto would not count himself out even if he did apply to The South Insomnia Institute, whose tiny underfunded fine arts department was still better than the nonexistent one at the University of Insomnia. After all don’t count your chocobo’s till they’re hatched; to reach his dreams Prompto placed his chocobo eggs in any basket he could find even if he had two years to go to prepare, that was two years for him to build up volunteer hours, extra curriculars, and even sports which was just another reason he had went to Loqi Tummelt, the Niflheim student that had not just exchanged into the school, his family happened to be the Imperial Ambassadors, the face of Gralea in the country of Lucis. 

Oddly enough, for being of noble birth the young Tummelt and Prompto had turn out to be fast friends, Loqi once commenting that Prompto reminded him of someone and of his country nor did it hurt that Loqi was not to terrible to look at and that accent. 

Oh Ifrit, that accent. 

Prompto shook his head, lifting the 8x10 from the acetic acid careful to not drop and ruin the developing image. It was a beautiful shot one that he would treasure forever and that’s why Prompto felt the need to take his time and properly develop the image, not just fiddle around in IMPShope to adjust the tone, saturations, and hue. Noctis, Prompto smiled remember the thin fog that had risen from damp earth a few days ago, always made a perfect subject. Even if the Prince was not aware that his picture had been taken but that morning had been perfect. A late summer rain shower had rushed in, a heavy squall, that instantly cooled the air with full droplets of rain before it moved on. In the aftermath the warm earth, littered with early autumn leaves, steamed puffs of fog rising and casting an ethereal scene over the school quad, the Prince and another student having taken refugee under one of the trees that clung to its barely green leaves. 

Staring into the finishing wash at the image as it cleared, Prompto breathe in and held the breath for a millisecond, respiring his crush on the Prince. His future was physically laying before him, Photography, so his dedication to it came before his dumb crush on Prince Noctis. With that went his obsession of being good enough, thin enough, _perfect enough_ for Noctis which had taken over once, so now these next four years where dedicated to him, his self and elevating Prompto to reach those goals. Admittance to Tenebrae’s Royal University of Art and whatever else may come, not only would he reach that goal, but he would smash it. 

His biggest hurdle would be the extra curriculars, track tryouts were tomorrow afternoon, and even with his growth spurt and the exhaustive workout routine, Prompto could only hope to get on the competition team. On top of that the Ardent High Photography Club was going to be him and two senior girls, Luna and Stella Nox Fleuret, twins and guest of the crown city that had decided to continue their education as well as the photography club from last year. Now all they needed was a fourth member to qualify for the school rush later in the week and become a full-fledged Ardent High Club. 

He would work out how to fit in the school newspaper, it may be hard with track, photography club and his regular academics, but his needs and the newspaper’s had aligned and having a photographer that was eager to take on any assignment, even if that meant staying later on Friday nights for football games, was nothing if it got him closer to an acceptance letter. 

Aware of the long nights and days ahead of him, Prompto poked the picture, submerging it down into the bath. _I can do this, I got it down._ Beside the extra curriculars, and school work and his weekend job at his neighborhood Bakery and fresh meat deli, a job he wasn’t legally allowed to have due to age but got anyway due to ‘familial connections’, Prompto wouldn’t have time to worry about Noctis and his disgustingly perfect face or if he was thin enough for the Prince to even glance at. Prompto was already running at twenty-seven out of twenty-four hours, no time for Noctis or to even think of just becoming his friend. 

As the picture bathed, Prompto leaned against the wall a small notebook in hand as he added up his calories for that day. He may not need to be thin for Noctis, but he needed to get thinner for track. 

_ Tropical Kale Smoothie, Peanut butter and crackers, egg, and avocado sandwich. Three plus four plus one ninety.  _ Prompto winced, “Eight hundred…that whole bottle of sweet green tea, one thousand and twenty. And it’s not even lunch.” Pen scribbling over paper, face contorted in disgust as himself for eating two many calories, Prompto scrutinized the drying ink with unhidden disgust. “No wonder.” His arm dropped, hand brushing his sides where he still had some layer of fat on his stomach. Lost in thought, hand still rubbing over the rolls of his stomach and the upper half of thick thighs, Prompto did not hear the knob jiggling until it was to late and the door was slammed inward. The highest pitched scream erupted from his mouth, eyes wide as he stared at his assailant. 

Aranea Highwind, a new resident transfer from Niflheim, stood in the doorway narrowed eyes glaring into the darkened room trying to locate him. “Oh, there you are.” She smiled, her ears moving back and up, although her tone sounded like finding Prompto was the least interesting thing she had done all day

“Uh… hi?” Prompto swallowed, tucking his note book into the back pocket of his pants. “Can I help you?” Face cast in shadow, Arena’s smile fell as stepped into the room. Behind her he could see a group or girls but could not hear their muffles whispers only their laughter and giggles. The girls tried to peer around the imposing senior even as Aranea kept her figure in front of Prompto. 

“Um,” cheeks burning from the sudden attention he was getting and didn’t want, Prompto rubbed at his wrist, “Is there something you need?” He stood on his tip toes to look past Aranea, the girls beamed at him and waved. With his sudden change, even if it was not as drastic as it felt now, Prompto knew he would garner some attention, a few of the guys in P.E. gave him high fives, some asking what he had done to lose so much weight so fast. But this, at least ten girls if his quick sweep of the room outside the black room was accurate, was not what he had expected. 

Aranea leaned against the wall, her red nails tapping the wall between them, “Rumor has it that you and Prince Noctis are attending the Festival of Shiva Friday.” Prompto raised a brow, of course he was going. He needed to take pictures of one of Insomnia’s largest festival for the school newspaper. 

“Well, yeah.” 

The loud gasp, heard around Eos, filled the room behind Aranea. “Together?” Arana leaned in, whispering the word between them. 

_ What the fuck?  _

_ What the actual fuck? _

_ What the fucking, fuck fuck?  _

Prompto coughed, brain running wild with this news. For a moment he felt like he was dumping information, like tiny Prompto’s where running through his brain setting everything but his ability to experience shock on fire. His throat tightened and he inhaled deeply remembering to breath. As calm as he could voice trembling still, Prompto leaned forward, “who told you that?” 

“Noctis did!” One girl shouted as she dissolved into a mess of giggles. 

“Oh” Prompto’s face turned red, thankfully the red light of the dark room was still on so none of those girls saw him flushed. “Noct, he told you that?” He stuttered, even if they could not see his blush, they would hear his embarrassment. 

“Right after he told us you were his boyfriend, shortcake.”

What the, Prompto looked up at Aranea, Noctis told the female populace of the school that they, Prompto the fat chubby chunk and Noctis the Prince of Lucis and his wet dream, where dating. Prompto’s hesitation and the way his eyes darted from Aranea to the floor and back, he hoped his hesitation came off as shyness of being found out, not that he had no idea what was going on. As Prompto wondered why Noctis would pick him over one of the two Adonises he was normal seen with, Specs and Muscles, a little part inside of Prompto would always be carved out for Noctis – tiny and insignificant- Noctis would always have a place. 

With that little place threatening to grow ten times in size, Prompto couldn’t, wouldn’t, leave Noctis to the devices of these girls. Brows furrowing together, Prompto looked up at Aranea, tears forming along his lashes, “he said we were going to keep it secret.” Aranea had to lean in to catch what Prompto had said, so he stated it louder, this time for all the girls to hear his heartbreak. Their secret, even if it was not real Prompto would surely act like it was. 

Aranea nodded, a gentle hand resting on his shoulder, it seemed to satisfy Aranea at least. Turning to the group of girls behind her, she waved them out. “Let’s leave him be, ladies.” 

Once the door was closed again and Prompto stood in the red light of the room slumped again the wall, Prompto rubbed at his eyes to dry them. “What the fuck is going on?”

 

 


	3. 1:3

Lunch period was after year book a sweet set up which extended Prompto’s lunch from forty-five minutes to an hour and a half. During this time he and his one assistant/content editor Cindy Aurum, chief editor of the year book so he was more her assistant, would roam from class to class taking pictures and chatting up teachers and students alike. As a social butterfly, Cindy knew everyone and about everything going on in the school. So moseying into Sania Yeager’s fourth period Biology AP class it should not have been surprising to find that Miss. Yeager had forced the students to watch a documentary on the diverse types of Marshland frogs.

“The red coloring of the frogs indigenous to Alstor Slough is a biological response to the types of bugs they ingest. Here we see the frogs in wait, eyeing a colony of baby Bite bugs a delicacy of the Alstor Frog. Oh there he goes.” The monotone voice over, an actor with a thick Altissian accent, stated as the frog’s tongue darted forth to snatch a baby Bite Bug as a snack.

“Why are we here?” Prompto shuffled closer to her trying to keep his voice low and clear.

Cindy nudged his side with her elbow and gestured low to the far wall of the class so Miss. Yeager would not see her pointing. Noctis, head hidden in his arms, snoozed away only the soft spikes on the back of his head perceptible. Prompto rolled his eyes, lips pursed together as he hissed to Cindy that they need not be there. One of the students glanced back at them with a finger to his lips.

“Shh!” At the harsh rush of air, Miss Yeager looked up eyes widening behind her horned rimmed glasses.

“Miss Cindy!” The class groaned as Sania stood pressing the pause button on the media player and turned the lights on. Through the room there was a flurry of papers rustling as students woke the classmates that had fallen asleep. Or at least tried to, the boy sitting beside Noctis stopped nudging him as Sania came to stand at the back. “Why what brings you back to my class? Ready to take Geoscience?”

Cindy turned her head down with a shake, blond hair bobbing, “we’re just goin’ ‘round looking for classes to take pictures of.” Prompto smiled lifting his camera to drive home the point they were solely there for pictures, not for Cindy to force him into some sort of interaction with his ‘boyfriend’. Sania ‘ohhed’ then turned to the class her gentle smile widening.

“Well then, for one of my most favorite students why don’t we go ahead and start the assignment I had planned after the movie!” She clapped loudly rushing between the rows of desk. As she came to her desk, she turned dramatically the long colorful sleeves of her dress shirt fanning out like wings. “Let’s start dissecting the frogs!” A few girls gaged loudly but Sania had already tapped her helpers on the shoulder ushering them to stand and help move the buckets of frogs from a cooler in the back of her room.

“Now, girls, this will be so much fun” Sania cheered flipping on the lights. “It’s far better to learn hands on.” She danced around the room, light footed as she made her way about waking the sleeping students with rough taps on the head. When she reached Noctis, Sania stilled, hand held high to tap the Prince on his head but decided to lower it. Not that it would be the first time she had to wake him and changed her mind to unzip the fanny pack attached about her waist and pulled out a brown bottle. The class watched silently as she popped the top and waved it right under his nose. Noctis jerked up eyes half closed and yawned.

“How nice of you to join us Mr. Caelum.” Grunting the boy shrunk down ignoring the smirks sent his way. “Are you ready to dissect some frogs?”

“As ready as I will ever be.”

Not catching the displeasured tone, Sania clapped him powerfully on the back, “Perfect! I’ll make sure we get your picture in the yearbook.” Sania indicated the two students behind her. Cindy returned Noctis’ glance with a cheerful smile and jaunty wave while Prompto attempted osmosis with Cindy’s shadow only to fail. Offering his own weak pained smile, Prompto lifted one hand awkwardly to his side. “Alright, four person teams.”

The class stood turning their seats around as the steel dishes and utensils where handed out. The stinging smell of formaldehyde filled the room as the frogs where tendered by Sania. Instructions hastily given, Sania came to linger in the back beside Cindy.

“Hey sugah, why don’t you go take some shots.”

Prompto looked between the two, Cindy waving him away with a smile then more forcefully by turning her attentions fully to Sania. The two talked low as the class worked diligently on fully dissecting the frogs. Shut out Prompto headed to the nearest group by the door. For a moment he watched till the action started then quickly moved on as one of the girls on that team decided gagging was part of the process.

At the next desk, four boys where playing with the frog making it dance and pose. “Hey Prom, get this shot!” The frog was forced to lean against a stack of books, one boy holding a cigarette near its webbed foot. “The most marvelous frog in the world,” the guys chortled at the Kermit voice. With a shake of his head Prompto moved on snapping a few shots of a group of attentive students. Instead of approaching this group like he had the last, Prompto lingered off to the side hoping to not distract them as much as he had the others.

Ensuring Sania got her wish to see Noctis in the yearbook, Prompto waited until the last few minutes of class, making his way carefully towards Noctis’s group. “Can I get some shots?”

“Class is almost over.” A girl snapped at him then glancing to Noctis to check his response to his boyfriend being verbally attacked. Noctis did not look up from the last few cuts he made into the frog only quickly glanced at her then returned to removing the frog’s organs.

“I won’t take much of your time.” Prompto offered.

“No,” the girl bit again, two other team mates nodding. “We’ve been here just as long as anyone else and I want to get out on time. Maybe your boyfriend can offer you a private session.” She smirked then, eyes shifting between Noctis and Prompto, her insinuation prodding.

Working his inner lip, Prompto stole a glance at Noctis praying he would say anything to avoid him instead the Prince nodded. “Doesn’t sound like a problem.” Not getting the reaction she wanted, the girl rolled her eyes, balled up her apron and pulled the plastic glasses off that in her anger slipped from her fingers to snap back against the delicate skin of her eyes. Now equally pissed at the eyewear, the girl stalked away pushing between Sania and Cindy as she stormed out, the bell ringing throughout the school signaling the end of the first lunch hour.

Watching Noctis dispose of the frog and project utensils Prompto drummed his fingers on the body of the camera. A quick look about the room relieved none of the anxiety that bubbled steadily under his skin.

“We need to talk.” The words flew out simultaneously, Prompto stepping back as Noctis came to stand by the desk. “I take it you have heard.”

“Oh yeah” rocking on his heels, Prompto’s tongue darted out to lick at his lips, “would have been nice to get asked personally, not through the grape vine.”

“Sorry about that. I panicked,” Noctis winced, eyes falling to the laminate square. Rather than look Prompto in the face, Noctis counted the flecks of pink composing ratios to blue in his mind. Prompto nodded with a hum.

“Oh, I see” despondent, Prompto tapped on the sides of the camera eyes drifting around the room looking for something to distract his thoughts. Coughing he brought the camera up to chin level, waving it at Noctis, “thanks for the chat, I understand how that...how that feels. Panicking, yeah.” Taking a step back, Prompto turned swiftly darting for the door.

“Wait.” Noctis’ soft voice stilled the fleeing blond. “Would you?”

“Would I what?” Prompto, becoming ridged, slid his eyes closed. This was throwing a wrench in all his plans, his goals fading from view as he waited for Noctis to formally ask him to the Festival. His scrupulously laid four-year goals and all the time he had planned and scheduled, not only mentally but also physically into a planner, where going up like an oil drum near a fire deposit.

“Umm, would you go with me to the Festival of Shiva?” Turning to face the Prince, Prompto’s hand twisted the knob. In the time it took for Noctis to breathe out the intense air he held, Prompto had fled with the door snapping shut.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Noctis tapped furiously at the keyboard.

_Man, I ducked up._

_Fucked_

_Stupid autocorrect._


End file.
